The present technology relates to an information processing device, a terminal device, an information processing method, and a status display method.
Using car navigation systems, it is possible to enjoy driving without getting lost even in an unfamiliar place. In recent years, car navigation systems that notify of traffic congestion information or suggest a route to arrive at a destination in the shortest time in view of traffic congestion also have shown up in the market. Further, applications of implementing a function of a car navigation system in information terminals such as smart phones are also widely being used. In connection with a display of traffic congestion information or the like, a system of detecting a traveling vehicle based on a traveling speed and displaying a degree of traffic congestion of a road, the flow of a vehicle, or the like based on a traveling speed group has been discussed in JP 2008-147865 A.